


As Usual

by Finnal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, frienemies with benefits
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnal/pseuds/Finnal
Summary: frienemies with benefits,字面意思没什么感情线，高中生打炮罢了（等等这么一说不是很奇怪吗）
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 2





	As Usual

**Author's Note:**

> 理智健全人现在逃还来得及（？）  
> 我觉得雷，但是我喜欢看，所以写了  
> 被雷到不要当面骂我 谢谢谢谢

还是和往常一样从打工的餐馆步行回家。路程不远，只是由于时间过晚让周围都笼罩上一片夜色。  
熟悉的脚步声从身后传来，在离自己仅几步的地方戛然而止。自己也停下了脚步，等待对方的下一步行动。  
“海马，”城之内开口道，并没有转过身面对身后的人。对于之后会发生的事，两个人都心照不宣，这已经不是第一次发生这种事了。被对方唤起的人并不着急马上将眼前的人带走到他们一贯选择的地方，只是在听到自己名字后又将距离拉近了几步。  
仍旧一言未发，城之内有时会思索对方为什么会和他做这种事，为什么选择他、为什么选择这样。他们自然是敌人，最起码是敌对阵营。而平时海马的嘲讽也不见得少，甚至会让城之内产生对方讨厌他的想法。但他们确实已经保持了一段时间这种关系——在夜深人静之时两人默契地在这里或那里碰面，然后去往常的地点解决各自的生理需求。  
很难说是出于喜欢，不产生恨意就已经很不错了。两个人都不是那么好脾气好相处的人。况且就算城之内再好心让步也永远得不到对方的回应，只有无情的嘲讽与各种有意或无意的蔑称。但城之内并不恨海马，还没有到那个地步。  
“走吧。”不像平日里在对方各种朋友面前在话语之后附加一句贬低，海马只是简单发出半是命令的要求。城之内转过身和对方一同上车驶向目的地，路上还是一言不发，两个人都是。  
不同于白天一碰到就吵架拌嘴的相处模式，此时并没有上演往日较劲似的漫才式保留节目娱乐大众，显得凝固的空气更添静默。离目的地并不远，不一会就抵达了面前的白色建筑物。车由海马来驾驶，一是没有必要在这种时候也请司机来代开，二是他也并没有让别人知道的心思。只是他和城之内两个人，这就够了。

进入眼前的建筑物，在玄关处换好鞋就已开始了和过去几个月以来一贯的发展。海马的唇先是俯下去抵在对方唇上，在两个人都将达到呼吸极限时放开，互相喘着温热的气息，然后一路往下，从下颚吻到脖颈之间，在锁骨处停留了一会，本托着对方后脑的手此刻也绕到下半身探进衣料中揉着臀瓣。城之内抬着下巴好方便身前的人吮吸舔舐着他的脖颈，十分配合地将对方的皮带带扣解开，尝试着进一步将那往下的衣物褪去。  
倒也有安静的时候。海马这样想道。白日里大声喧闹、扰得周围不得一刻安宁的麻烦家伙此刻正偎在他身上，对方廉价衣料偶尔蹭在身上带来的刺痒感让海马很是烦躁，在漫长的吻着对方过程中将对方身上的衣物一一脱下。两个人都是蓄势待发的状态，城之内也总算将对方的裤子褪到膝盖附近，但也就是极限了。城之内能感受到对方勃大的性器抵在他的裆部。

本就已经近乎午夜的沉寂在两人的动作中推移了更多。借着微弱夜晚灯光可以勉强看清对方的脸庞。两个人的脸上都因兴奋和别的说不出的因素蒙上了一层红晕，环境安静得双方都产生了可以听到对方猛烈心跳的错觉。  
已经按捺不住的欲望和因时间过晚不愿思考太多的大脑促使城之内示意对方快些进入，已经塞入的两指合着润滑液在他的后穴中缓慢抽动。  
“别动，”海马制止了城之内的指示，“扩张还不够。”  
在发出“我还不需要你来教我怎么做”的不满嘟囔和收到对方警示般眼神后城之内还是选择了乖乖闭嘴。海马加大了覆在对方臀部的手试探的力度，一边找寻着那个敏感之处。两人已经从玄关一路移到了床前，褪下的衣物只是随便摊在地上。终于在某个时刻感受到身前的人突然的身体一颤，海马满意地将对方推倒在床上，手指已经从后穴抽出，带着暧昧的透明液体。海马的嘴角勾起一抹弧度，将手在床单上简单擦了擦后又将对方两条大腿撑开，呈V字型敞开在面前后对准甬道捅了进去。充足的润滑和扩张在此时起了作用，不同于他们刚开始这种关系时的青涩与不熟练，那根已经胀满的阴茎很顺利地进入其中，开始一进一出地抽拉。  
两个人都一边大口喘着气，房间里光线不足的冷色调和他们此刻正在进行的事形成对比。海马凭借方才的记忆再度找寻着那个敏感点，不断顶撞着后穴的各个角落。城之内身前那根性器也半勃着，浓稠的白液时不时顺着柱身从铃口滑落。在找寻许久后终于再次发现，不给对方任何停顿的机会便向那处发起猛攻。淫靡的水声在房间里回响，回答它的只有夜晚的寂静和时不时能听到的几声呻吟。由于对方突然的力度加大而不断用手攀着对方的背部寻找着着力点，城之内在海马的背上留下一道又一道红印。随着突然提高音调的一声惊叫，城之内射了出来。白液零散地点在他和海马的身上，眼前的人并没有恼怒的样子，毕竟已经发生过许多次了。射精时带动着后穴肌肉猛烈收缩，突如其来的紧缚感让海马随后也射出一股浓精。伴随着快感的释放，海马眯起了双眼享受着性欲得到解决的舒适，先前撑着城之内两腿的手缓缓垂下，身体整个伏倒在城之内身上。背部的红印传来火辣辣的灼烧感，多半是刚刚城之内在他身上胡抓一通留下的后果，在多巴胺分泌不似之前那么多后开始灼痛。  
“有时说你是狗还真不为过。”对于海马一贯的嘲讽，城之内并没有足够的力气来回应对方，只是狠狠地白了他一眼。海马呼出的气扇在对方脸上，借着微弱的夜色可以看到城之内眼角流出的生理性泪水和脸上的汗水。已是仲秋的凉爽空气终究将肌肤上的汗蒸干，留下黏腻的冰凉感。两个人就这样依偎了一会后海马决定起身，将方才脱下的衣物穿起，城之内沿着床檐总算够到自己的衬衫和牛仔裤后坐起来一一穿好，然后下床将摊在地上的外套拾起再度套在身上。  
没人去搭理那已经凌乱不堪的床。反正过了一段时间再来看它又会像魔法似的复原。夜晚的缠绵到了白天又将不复存在，两人毫不留情地互相嘲讽挖苦，仿佛前一夜的温存从来没有发生。出了建筑物的大门后海马像往常一样将城之内送到对方家中，还是从来都没有打过招呼留一句“再见”便回去了。  
这样的事对两人来说都已习以为常，大概是因为这样吧。到底是什么时候开始的啊!城之内心想。不过城之内并不是那种会多想的人，在思索无果后翻了几次身便安然睡去。

Fin.


End file.
